Prepared to get schooled!
by momkiandboom244
Summary: Sarah may be way over her head teaching at a prestigous grade school filled with smart aleck geniuses, a stalking co-worker, and a depleting social life. But what happens when her class digs too deep into her personal life and brings back a new suitor?
1. Chapter 1

One would believe that a classroom filled with Brigham high school's best and brightest students would be studious. One would also think that they were quiet and serious young adults. And one would assume that the same students in question would never become a problem to a first time teacher.

Unfortunately for Miss. Sarah Williams, none of these assumptions held true.

Tina, Alex, and cross-dressing Erin were dancing on their desktops to some 80's music while ignoring Miss. Williams. Grudgingly walked past the trio and continued her way toward her desk. Allen and Brian sat in the corner going head-to-head on their video games, apparently Allen was winning because Brian was starting to cry...again. But Miss. Williams was still walked to the front of the class. Macy and Lacy conversed with each other by the window while Derek painted their nails with dreamy diva pink. But none of this really bothered Sarah. She could handle their crazy antics. No, the one person within the twenty-three that really pushed Sarah off the edge was the student that was occupying her desk. This little girl sitting sideways in her chair, snacking on her chips, while reading her planner, and acting as if it was completely normal for her to do. The child didn't seem to care that Sarah was glowering over her and continued to flip through her personal planner.

"So I take it that you no longer write the times for your blind dates Sarah? You know that only means I'll stake the place out right?" Sarah could only bite out, Kristen,** GET OUT OF MY CHAIR.**

Kristen started to give Sarah a challenging glare but after viewing Miss. William's flaring green eyes decided against it.

"What? It's not like I read your answer book or anything." Then without further prompting, Kristen hopped off her teacher's chair and skipped her way back towards her own seat. _And to think that I have only six more months of this before I am rid of these monsters_, Sarah thought meekly as she started to rearrange her belongs upon the desk. Sarah was new to the teaching circuit and never dreamed that she could get a teaching the Brigham's smartest children. It was a miracle in itself that the school even looked at her application considering that it was the most prestigious school in the country. Brigham only hired the most intelligent teachers with the highest degree to become a member of their staff and Sarah could honestly say that she was under qualified. But low and behold, Sarah was here and earning twelve times more a year than an average teacher. Sarah could afford her apartment, her car, and her lifestyle. All Sarah really had to do is learn to deal with these cheeky private school brats.

_Just take deep breaths, just take long deep breaths and maybe I can teach this lesson._

Gathering up all her strength Sarah boomed, "Alright guys, that's enough horseplay! Get back to your seats so we can continue today's lesson."

With some resistance her students began filing back into their seats, everyone except Allen who was presently handcuffed to the bookcase.

"Now before I was interrupted, we were discussing Plato's views on the world as he knew itâ€¦girls is there something you wish to share with the class?" said Sarah as she casually walked toward the jabbering Lacy, Macy, and Erin. The sinister glare in her green eyes, her clenched teeth, the dark glow surrounding Miss. Williams would have been enough to scare the living daylights out of anyone with common sense. Sadly, no one in her class had any common sense or tact for that matter. Tina lowered her head, Erin toyed with his curly wig, but Lacy raised a questing eyebrow and asked, "Why didn't you tell the prick to bugger off?"Sarah mentally groaned, _not this conversation again._ True, it was odd enough that Mr. Smith was constantly bugging Sarah for a date but, no matter how many times Sarah rejected him, he ALWAYS came back. At school, during lunch, basically EVERYWHERE and anywhere Sarah could hide. Spending time with that forty-year old pervert was enough to make Sarah throw up. Why Mr. Smith even had interest in her was a complete mystery to Sarah but it didn't stop her students from trying to help. Trying to get her class back on track Sarah began to talk again, ";Guys, we are not going to have this discussion again."

"No, I get what you're saying Miss. Williams. Its just strange that he can't take a hint" exclaimed Macy as she began braiding Erin's fake hair.

"Yeah, because any normal guy would learn that no means no," commented Allen who was still trying to free himself from the book case.

"Now guys. I'm serious!" warned Sarah as the conversation started to spiral out of her control but it was evident that nothing would get done before lunch. As the class's debate on Mr. Smith's mental state on rejection ensued, Sarah finally admitted defeat, walked back to her desk, and took another aspirin. Then Sarah laid her head upon the desk and waited for the lunch bell to sound. The bell rang and the rampage of students running towards today's meal leaving their medicated teacher slumped upon her desk. When the resounding footsteps stopped Sarah raised her weary head to find a student standing before her with a peculiar smile spread upon face. Putting on her best face, Sarah inquired,

"What is it Kristen?" "You know that we were only trying to help you Sarah. We know that he bothers you and we hate learning stuff that we already know."Sitting up Sarah eyed her student critically. It wasn't anything against her really, but Kristen acted way too much like him. Sarah really couldn't remember why or how she came into her life, but Kristen started to show up two days before the acceptance letter for the job. Popping into her house unannounced, dressing in weird glittery outfits or strange hairdos, constantly digging into her interests, it was enough to drive Sarah crazy! Sighing Sarah said," I know you mean well, but you guys really need to know your boundaries." Giving an innocent smile Kristen as she popped open a bag of chips, quipped, "But isn't this class supposed to challenge those boundaries?" Sarah gave her a stern look, "You know what I mean. I have to teach this stuff or I'll lose my job. Its not like there's a mountain of teaching jobs lying around." Leaning against her teacher's desk, Kristen continued, "If you just gave us a little play time, a fun story for once, with magic and fantasy. Just to mix it up a bit." Looking up towards the clock, Sarah counted and noticed that her current problem child stuffing her face with junk food. _Only two minutes before the herd comes running in. _

"Look, I'll make you a deal, find a book that the entire class can read with metaphors or illusions and we'll read it for the rest of the week. Okay?" Suddenly the classroom door swung open sending twenty-two students pouring back into their desks. "I'll hold that to you Sarah. So don't forget." "I know you will."Then mustering up the strength to teach, Sarah began today's lesson again unaware that a note was being sent around the classroom.

At the end of the day, Sarah Williams had successful instructed her students on the inner workings of the ancient sentence structure while only using one bottle of aspirin. _This must be a new record_, Sarah mused as she gathered up her belongings and started out the door.

But the moment Sarah stepped outside her classroom Mr. Smith was waiting with a fist full of roses and a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Sarah! Got a minute?" Approaching Sarah at break neck speeds for a forty-year old was Mr. Smith waving her down with a dozen roses and a cheesy pink panda bear. Placing her hand in front of her face Sarah countered, "John I don't have time for this." Still tailing Sarah towards her car, John persisted, "But you never have time! Come on Sarah, I'll show you a good time! It's not everyday that a good-looking guy asks you out!" Sarah gave him a withering look as she started the car up, "I said NO John. Now please leave me alone!" In a fury Sarah sped off leaving a stubborn John Smith in her wake screaming " You can't deny me forever!"

"So we all know why we're here right?" Mandie, Lacy, and Macy were sitting on top of Miss. William's purple bed while shifting through some of their teacher's stuffed animals."What a strange looking doll," pointed Lacy as Mandie threw a red button animal at Macy thus starting a mythical stuffed animal fight. Allen and Alex sat Indian style next to her computer while Erin completely decked out in his preppy punk skirt went through Miss. William's files hoping to find some indication of the teacher's whereabouts for this evening. And Derek kneeled in front of Kristen as she began violently attacking her teacher's bookshelf.  
"Sarah said that if we can find a book that's appropriate to our so-called learning process and we get to read it." Lacy picked up a worn teddy bear off her teacher's pink pillow, "Then why are we here instead of the library?" Furiously searching the bookcase for something that her emerald eyes could not find, "Because, all the good books are at her place! And she always keeps the best ones hidden away! " Mandie fixed her glasses at the peak of bookcase blocked by an odd figurine of what seemed to be male elaborately embellished in glitter, "Like that one up there?" At that moment everyone turned to the top of the bookcase and sure enough the book encased in a plastic box. "Allen, Derek, bring down," commanded Kristen as Erin phoned Tina and Brian of their teacher's present location. Obediently the boys did as they were told (even though they were muttering under their breath) and all the kids gathered closer to inspect the book. Covered in a coat of dust the little red leather book, it may have become worn but it was still in good shape. The pages were intact and the words were still led gable . The only thing wrong with it was the small scribbles on every other page. "What's the name?" inquired Allen as he tired to get a better look. "UThe Labyrinth, answered Mandie while she adjusted her glasses, "Strange name for a book isn't it?" "Hey this isn't a book, it's a play!" Erin gloomy announced while flipping through its pages. Lacy snatched the book from his hands, and started reading, "But it sounds pretty good, handsome deviant king, pretty girl, monsters, goblins, certain death, drugged fruit, and magic...why don't we give it a go?" Putting a thoughtful look upon her face Macy took the book from Lacy and eyed it, "We could make it into a story, you know, add to it. Turn it into a real story we could read." The smiles on their faces started to widen. "Yeah, agreed Derek, we could add more danger and romance!" "YEAH!" "More action!" "YEAH!!" "More debauchery!" The room went silent for a moment staring at Erin, "What? It makes every story better." Standing up on Sarah's bed Kristen clapped her hands, "Then its settled! We shall take this book and turn it into the best book we'll ever read!" Kristen's classmates roared in agreement as she began to open the window next to her, "Now let's go before Sarah gets back from her blind date! Everyone, meet me at the library at eight to begin our mission!" Quickly the kids escaped through the window and climbed down the flowered gate to safety. Running into the darkness of the night they each carried their small glimmer of hope. The hope of actually having a lesson that was forced down their throats by over bearing adults.

It was almost eleven thirty and MrmagicMan090 turned out to be a total dud, all Sarah could look forward to was a tall glass of wine and a strong night aid to get her through the night. Wearily Sarah climbed the stairs with her wine, _Is it too much to ask for a real man?_ Sure, MrMagicMan090 was a man, but he happened to be the most cynical, pessimistic man she had ever met. Everything that Sarah suggested or attempted to do with him was shrugged off as childish or too stupid for a adult to even consider doing. Solemnly, Sarah slumped on her bed and ignored the scattered stuff animals on the floor, _at this rate I'll end up as John's wife._ The thought of that made Sarah shudder with fear, being the wife of that forty-something, control freak would become a one way ticket to an early grave. _I'd rather be with anyone else...even with_â€¦Sarah's mind momentarily went back to her teenaged years, back to a time when she met _him_. Her eyes went wide as Sarah lingered on the memories and the adventure. she had to admit, he was a hard man to forget. And its not like there weren't any other men lusting after her, but after the near death experience with Steve, Sarah had to be on her toes. Suddenly Sarah began giggling, _can't believe I'm still obsessing over this, he's only fictional, nothing else_. _Nothing? Who are you kidding? Argued her inner voice_. In her desperate attempts to capture his unique beauty that haunted her, Sarah had created a mini statue in all his glory. Sarah had to admit that she was the greatest artist but she had done a pretty good job capturing his charms. _I can't believe that I made that statue. How sad am I?_ However, Sarah's eyes crept closer to the bookcase where her handmade figurine of Jareth sat, _Hey wait a minute, the case is empty_. Getting up from her bed Sarah pulled her stool over and examined the corner. Then she checked the area around it, behind it, but it was no use. Panic replaced the giddy feeling from the wine as she frantically searched her room for the missing book. _No! That's impossible! It was right here!_ But the empty space on the bookcase confirmed Sarah's worst nightmare, The Labyrinthwas gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning fifteen out of the twenty-three students filed into the local library to further their quest for a more imaginative and unique lesson plan. Normally all of Miss. William's students would have shown up but for some reason or another, each had a valid excuse for not attending. "I don't remember today's forecast having rain," Brain venomously pointed as he and Elda rushed through the heavy shower and towards the library doors. Monica, Lacy, and Macy were sitting by the historical fiction while sharing the latest gossip on today's hottest stars. Allen and Alex began engaging in another electronic battle while Erin stooped over the pair in awe. Brad and Angela, the power couple from hell, cuddled in a shady corner sharing a coffee near Alice who began toying with the library's master computer. Megan dutifully stood by the entrance to direct more classmates, "Come on everyone meet in the side lobby beside the fantasy section!"  
Looking at her watch Elda inquired, "Hey, I think everyone whose coming is here. Can we start?" Checking the surroundings, Kristen gave a nod giving Alex the ok to start the meeting. Pushing his thick black frames back onto the bridge of his nose, Alex began, "Alright we all know why we're here." Everyone in the room nodded or murmured in agreement. "Good, now this how we're going to do it, first, let's all get in a circle." There were a few groans emitted from the group but they would do _anything_ to have some fun in their studies. So after fifth-teen minutes of confusion everyone finally formed a circle and sat down Mandie picked up her clipboard, "The set up for this is that we'll read through the book. When we find a part that's lacking, we'll take up ideas and collaborate the plans." "That'll take _hours_," whined Allen as he shut down his game system. "If you don't want to be here then go home," snapped Kristen as she sported her most chilling glare at Allen. For a moment complete silence engulfed the room until Allen grumbled something under his breath and sat back down beside Elda. "Now, for more important business, who wants to read first?" For the next five minutes there was a fierce warfare over who would read first, but after the librarian kicked an agitated Megan and bloody Austin out of the library, the group decided to draw slots.  
"Ok, here we go, muttered Mandie, turning the page: _Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there lived a beautiful princess…"_ "Come on, we have to change that!" accused Alex. Lacy nodded in agreement, "Well, he does have a point, what if she was from a kingdom of blood thirsty warriors? And what if they were all gruesome and mean people who were always harsh on everything" Most of the students seemed satisified with the development until Alex swung his hand in the air. "Then why is she the only pretty one? Shouldn't she be just as ugly and mean?" inquired Allen. "Because dork, she's the heroine, they're always pretty," declared Kristen. "And stupid," countered Allen. The thunderstorm seemed to quickly creep closer to the library and it was getting particularly louder and darker with every line. "Can I finish this page? Now where was I? _Who was the only child of a wealthy king?_" "Of blood thirsty warriors." _"But one day the king remarried and the poor princess were constantly bullied by her wicked stepmother."_ "Hey, let's make the stepmother an ogre!" called Erin, with a mean upper cut!" Ignoring the outburst, Mandie continued on, _and when the stepmother produced a male heir, the poor princess…"_ "Hey can we give this princess a name already? It's annoying the crap out of me," complained Elda as she began to open her bag of chips. "Like what?" Kristen immediately jumped up yelling, "I nominate Sarah for the princess!" Her puzzled classmates stared for a moment and then looked at one another. "Sure." "Yeah." "Why not?" There was a moment of silence as the students waited for Mandie to continue.  
_Poor princess Sarah had to always stay home and take care of the baby while her parents were out. But what no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the Princess Sarah and had given her certain powers. _"What kind of powers?" asked Derek while braiding Macy's thick black locks. "I don't know, just let Mandie keep reading, barked Kristen, at this rate we'll never get through the first chapter." _So one day when princess Sarah could bear the burden any longer, she called on the help of the Goblins. Say your right words, the goblins said and we'll take the child far away to the castle forever. Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me." _"You know, that sounds stupid," said Brad as he carefully laced his arm around his sleepy girlfriend. Getting up from her chair Kristen took the book from Mandie and examined the line, "I have to agree. Wouldn't it be easier to say, 'I wish'?" "Yes, replied Derek, something like "I wish the Goblin would take my smoothie away ' would have been better." "No, you have to be specific with wishes, instructed Alice who was still typing on the master computer, "Because .com says that one specifies the wish will not be carried off in the desired fashion." Looking for a good example, Alice noticed Elda's blue berry muffin sitting near her arm. Clearing her voice Alice stated, "Something like ' I wish the Goblin King would take my blue berry muffin right now.' would have worked." Suddenly the power went out in the library leaving all electronic devices dead on the spot and leaving thirteen students in the dark. Huddling around the circular table the students stared vainly into the dark void.  
"Everyone! Stay together and guard the book and yourselves!" ordered Kristen as she pulled her fellow classmates closer. Strange laughter and abnormal shapes could be both seen and heard in the darkness as everyone squeezed tighter. It seemed that the shadow figures crept closer with every breath each student drew. The strange shadows varied in size and started coming out of everywhere. "What was that?!" Macy whispered frantically while clutching onto Lacy's arm. "I don't know, but what it is, it's going down!" declared Allen as he lunged at the nearest moving object. "Wait don't do it!" cried Erin but it was too late, Allen had already descended into the darkness. "That idiot!" muttered darkly Alice as she began searching for her mini flashlight. The sound of glass shattering and a loud displacement of air made the students quickly turn their attention to the windows where a tall shadow loomed closer. The steps resounded off the library's walls as the figure moved closer; it was like everything in the building went into a dead silence. No one in the group could move and it took all the strength Mandie could muster to snap out of the trance. "Who are you?" demanded She demanded, "What is your cause?!" With a snap a single bulb of light flickered on. Moving slowly into the dim light a tall pale man with a strange angular face and even startling eyes, and outlandish clothes. And to make matters worse, he didn't seem the least bit friendly as pulled on his leather gloves and in a deep British accent with an equally darker tone, "I am the Goblin King. And it would do a great deal of good to know who and what you're dealing with before making demands."  
Another moment of stunned silence passed before the students started hearing the muffled cries of their comrade being dragged closer. Gesturing to the hog-tied Allen the King inquired, " I believe this boy is one of you, is he not?" Most of the students dumbly nodded as the goblins dragged Allen closer to their circle but somehow the atmosphere appeared brighter and less sinister than before. Now standing before the group the King of the Goblins, "Now which one of you idiots summoned me?" There was a moment of confusion, but then after a brief group huddle they came to a verdict. Alice stepped out of the circle and curtsied in front of the king, "We all did, and your highness, and we have a question to ask you." The Goblin King looked a little perplexed for a moment but leaned in toward Alice, "And what would that be, little girl?" "Is your name Jareth?" The hair on the Goblin King's head spiked up and his face displayed a great deal of uncertainty. "And what if I am?" Kristen pushed herself away from her classmates to stand next to Alice sporting the ugliest look ever wittiness, "Well if you are 'Jareth' then I've got one thing to say to you buddy." Arching a delicate eyebrow, the Goblin King lowered himself to the girl's level. "And that would be…" The child looked him up and down then without any warning she shouted, "You're Sarah's heartthrob!" The King's face was now splattered with the expression of confusion as was the rest of her group. Before Kristen stopped nodding like a smug jerk and actually explain her statement she gestured for Allen to hand over the book..

"Look in book guys, most of the pages have 'I love Jareth' or 'Jareth forever' written in red on almost every other page. Not to mention all the little side notes on what outfit he was wearing and the long love letter to him on the last page." Then, with a knowing wink, Kristen half-hazardless threw the book at a grinning Mandie. Suddenly everyone was crowding around Mandie as she flipped through the book. "Hey you're right! It _does_ say that!" exclaimed Mandie as she attempted to push Derek out of the way. "Talk about obsessive!" It wasn't difficult for the students to figure out that these comments struck a nerve with the King, so being the rotten little cretins they decided to have some fun with it. With a heavy sigh Mandie slammed the book shut, " Too bad we didn't find _Jareth_." The Goblin King looked quite perplexed, "What are you talking about?" "Well, you never really _said you were Jareth, Erin continued innocently, so I guess that must mean that you're not." "Yeah, I mean, he certainly doesn't have the flair like Sarah described in the book." Looking down at his attire Jareth tired to interject but he was immediately cut off. "And that means poor Sarah will just have to settle down with perverted, old Mr. Smith," announced Allen who was finally freed from his gag. The others nodded solemnly as they attempted their best to hide their mirth. "But I am…" "And that means poor Sarah has to use all her exotic lingerie on old Mr. Smith instead of super hot Jareth." exotic lingerie? Jareth mind quipped. "Yeah, so she wouldn't have to date those weirdoes every other night." "Didn't one try to kill her?" "Yeah. It was terrible! The scars, emotional trauma, the police reports, the death threats." "Hold on a moment, I AM-" "Because you know that Sarah would definitely marry him in a heart beat if she saw Jareth now." "God I don't even want to think of what their children would look like, don't you agree-" "__** I am Jareth!**__ " boomed the Goblin King sending many goblins running for cover and silencing the children's game. Approaching the children Jareth commanded, "Now prey tell, what fate has befallen my poor little Sarah?"_

Meanwhile at the William's residence, Sarah was still rummaging through her bedroom for answers to the missing book. After spending countless hours trashing her room, throwing furniture, and shifting through the dark depths of her storage closets the book was still lost. All that Sarah was able to recover was empty candy wrappers, strands of fake hair, and several unidentified footprints scattered across her shag carpet. Now there are only three reasons how this could had happened. Shifting her eyes to the bookcase Sarah formulated the first scenario, one: the book disappeared when I gave up believing in it two years ago and I never noticed. As if, ever since that night Sarah had kept a constant watch on the book and always took a moment to dwell on the memories which more than Sarah would have liked to admit. Some adult I am, ok, and two: I could have misplaced it. Yeah, and the bog of eternal stench smelled like a basket of roses. Sarah had the Labyrinth locked away in a plastic case on top of the bookcase that was carefully placed behind that hideous figure she made. Three: someone stole the book, but who would steal it??I Among the ruins of her room, Sarah's computer was beeping to announce its low charge. Upon closer inspection, Sarah could see that it had a full memory. Gingerly clicking on the file, Sarah began watching and the sight made her mouth gape open in horror. From outside Sarah's home, a loud scream sounded across the neighborhood followed by a stream of cursing.  
Sarah furiously charged toward the library's doors only to find that it was void of any life. All life except for that of the librarian who slowly started stir nears the fiction section. "Damn it, where are they?!"


	3. Knock, Knock! Who's there? Cosplay?

I honestly didn't believe anyone was reading this story; but when boom kept sending me emails pleading me to continue I was a little shocked. Boom was like' if you don't start this again I'm going to send all these emails to you!' So to avoid the constant emails I have decided to start again. And if it wasn't for her forwarding all 25 messages to my email I would have continued to slack off. So be sure to thank her; because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have continued. You guys know the drill, I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters because they belong to their respected owners; but everyone else is mine. And if Boom is reading this: I started! So don't kill me!!! And I promise to have the next chapter done before Christmas!

Being held at gun point by boom at the present time until I finish, Momki.

* * *

Unfortunately, Sarah failed to locate any traces of her meddling students in the library or any of the usual places. She tried calling their cell phones, their parents, and their email accounts but each lead was a dead end. Most of the parents of these 'intelligent' children were either out of the state or claimed to nothing about their kids' whereabouts. Pounding her clenched fists on her steering wheel she venomously thought, _I bet those damn brats got to them first! I swear to god I'm going to throttle every last one of their little necks._

Needless to say Sarah was ready to kill and destroy anyone involved the theft when she began stomping her way to her classroom._ No one steals my labyrinth without paying the consequences! Your labyrinth? Repeated her inner voice, I thought he wasn't __real.__ I never said 'he' Sarah countered as she angrily tapped her manicured nails on her briefcase. But you were thinking it dear the voice replied as Sarah stood outside the door. _Groaning in aggravation Sarah decided that this was simply a case of breaking an entry and petty theft and nothing more. _Whatever helps you sleep at night honey cooed the voice._

Kicking down the red front door Sarah charged into her class where her students sat mild-mannerly in their seats as if nothing was wrong. Slamming her briefcase on her oak desk Sarah turned to glare at the mischievous lot from the shade of her long dark locks. "Where is it?" she coldly demanded as she started to stalk down each aisle for someone to break their vow of silence.

Macy and Lacey did their best to avert their eyes from Sarah's killer glare; Derek pretended to be asleep, and countless others shoved their faces into random textbooks. The evil aura emitting form Sarah's person was enough to fry a Christmas ham in ten minutes as she began to interrogate each pupil. But each answer came out the same, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah was at her wit's end as she gave a chilling demand, "If someone doesn't tell me the whereabouts of my book in the next ten seconds I'm going to ensure that every last one of you will get 6 months detention on top of an extensive book report of my choice."

Suddenly the atmosphere in the class became tense as a few students shifted uneasily in their seats; Brian looked like he might pass out and Monica appeared to be on the verge of tears as Sarah continued to scan the room for someone to crack. _Come on…someone has to snap, _Sarahimpatiently thought. Just before Sarah could open her mouth to add more punishment Allen broke his silence. "Kristen has the stupid book!" he shouted as Sarah was about to make good on her threats. _That no good little pain in my as-_ "AH-A! Never fear my comrades! "

Everyone's attention turned towards the doorway where Kristen dressed in the strange squire-like outfit complete with a musketeer sword and hat. Sauntering towards an infuriated Sarah with an unusual clam air that brought some relief to her friends until their teacher grabbed the girl by the arms and drew her close. In deadly tones Sarah demanded, "I want my book back, **now.**" Giving a nervous grin Kristen replied, "But I don't have it." "WHAT?" Almost everyone who had forgotten the plan from the weekend was in shock while Alice continued calmly read her novel in complete tranquility.

Releasing herself from her teacher's vice grip Kristen continued to explain, "Well, I had the book…but I kind of lost it on the way here." At this moment Sarah looked like she was going to pound the living daylights out of this child and eat her intestines for a mid-morning snack. Quickly shielding her face from attack Kristen continued, "But I know who has it! He said you guys used to be an item and that he'd return it to you in person today." Sarah's mind basically went into a cross between a mental burp giggling with excitement and primal rage. This made Sarah look disturbingly unwell and more savage with every passing second that several of her students cautiously backed away from the impending doom with their cell phones at hand. Then leaning very close to Kristen's face Sarah quietly asked, "And did this 'man' say when he was coming?"

"I believe it was about 7 o' clock, m'am." Looking at the purple wall clock Sarah saw that it was almost seven and her heart began to race with the thoughts of seeing him again. It's not like Sarah want to see him again, it was just she had already mentally planned how they would meet. She was supposed to be dressed in beautiful rich and slightly seductive finery in the comfort of her embellished home. She was supposed to have an air of royalty as she greeted him and show what a successful young woman she had become in lieu of the bratty teenage girl. Instead Sarah was standing in a classroom filled with manipulative brats, in a not so flattering suit accompanied by a half-hazard ponytail, and barely any make up to cover up her lack of sleep. _Oh my god, this is a disaster wailed her inner voice, how the heck are we supposed to be all appealing in this get up? We're not even wearing sexy bra set are we? I knew we should have worn that today!_ Carefully putting her inner voice into a sound proof box complete with large steel locks and rigged with large amounts of TNT surrounding the area.

Then Sarah feverously steeled herself at the door for the encounter as the clock struck seven. _I can handle this; I am a gorgeous woman and he has no power over me._ Suddenly a familiar shadow was cast upon the classroom door and the students were in a constant hush. It was like they were all holding a breath as the shadow grew larger. Mandie and Alice quickly beckoned Kristen away from their teacher as the door slowly began to open. The only thing that was running through everyone's mind was 'here goes nothing as the door was about to reveal the figure behind it. But when the door opened Sarah's green eyes grew wide as Mr. Smith trotted into her classroom with that same lopsided grin in full Goblin King Attire accompanied by the inappropriate tight pants that she often fantasized about while holding the Labyrinth.

Mr. Smith knew that one day his old hormones would get him into deep shit and today was its reckoning. When he was about to make his daily advances on little Miss Sarah Williams he was stopped by a student that claimed to know the way to her heart. 'Wear this outfit!' She said, 'She totally goes bananas for guys who dress like fantasy villains with enchanting British accents from the 80's.' In truth Sarah did go bananas when she saw him; however, it wasn't the desired action Smith was hoping for. Sarah leapt at Smith's body and tackled him to the ground with the righteous fury of a thousand Jareth fan girls as she began to claw at the hideous teased wig.

Her students huddled in the back of the classroom watched as their teacher throwing down some serious blows to Mr. Smith's manhood; wincing at each and every primal scream coming from Sarah as she inflicted more pain and suffering. "Damn, I didn't think she had that mean of a left hook," Derek commented as began shifting in his book bag for bottles of Clorox clean up. Fixing her hair into a ponytail Mandie turned to her classmates, "So, what's the next course of action?" Grabbing a large bungee rope from her messenger bag Kristen gave a writhing look, "I don't you about you, but I've had enough part in this story. I'm turning the command over to you and Alice. Besides I have a traitor to 'dispose' of."

Instantly Allen was apprehended by Lacy and Macy avoided the splatters of blood, and tailed Kristen out of the doorway. "Ok…," Mandie said slowly, "How are we going to get Sarah to 'say the right words'?" Pulling out her little black book Alice began checking for a plausible plan, "I have an idea; but we need to first stop our teacher from mauling Mr. Smith, quietly dispose of him, and then clean up the evidence." "So should we wait for Miss. Williams to cool down or try and stop her?" Brad inquired as he comforted his girlfriend. "If we let her continue there may be more blood than we can clean. Brian, go stop Miss. Williams." The feeble boy paled at the mere suggestion but he willingly did the task anyway.

Cautiously Brian crept closer to his teacher who was presently clawing at Mr. Smith's raw chest. "Miss. Williams? Are you almost done mauling Mr. Smith? Because I think he's lost two quarts of blood and we really don't have a lot of places to bury a body?" Sarah's eyes were as dark as the pits of hell when she looked up at Brian, who immediately wet himself and ran crying to his usual corner. "Great…now we have to clean up blood and pee," griped Erin while unpacking the all the cleaning supplies. "Less complaining and more cover up," instructed Alice as she began displaying a couple of her rough notes to Mandie. As Sarah slowly slumped off the Mr. Smith's lifeless body Derek, Nick, and Allen dragged Mr. Smith out of the classroom and into parts unknown.

_What on earth just happened? _For the life of her Sarah couldn't remember what had happened in the past seven minutes. She remembered the door opening but whatever was on the other side was definitely not Jareth. What she did remember was hearing a trembling Brian beg her to stop attacking and now she was sitting at the front of her classroom with her hands drenched in blood. _The jerk off deserved every scrape and fracture, retorted her inner voice. _Sarah mentally groaned as her students finished wiping the excess blood from the corners and hands. _Seriously Sarah, impersonating the Goblin King that badly is a capital punishment! And he hardly had the body for it either._ I can't believe I turned into a monster over that, she thought grimly as she numbly grabbed the spare shirt provided by Carol. _Hey, her voice corrected, Jareth is not a 'that' he's the it, never confuse the two dear. _"Whatever," Sarah mumbled. "Did you say something?" Mandie had quietly slipped by Sarah's side and held a bottle of Ginger Ale and a bag of cheesy chips.

"It was nothing…but I just can't believe I did that to Smith." Giving a nervous laugh Mandie handed her teacher the refreshments and gleefully assured her that Mr. Smith was in capable hands that would cover the crime. Sarah didn't know whether she was relieved by the news but found the next sentence would cause her to choke. "But what I really don't understand is why it didn't work. We said the rite correctly just like in the book." Giving a shaky smile Sarah tired to divert the conversation, "Well, it is a silly play book." "Right and that whole savage attack on Mr. Smith over his attire was nothing." Sighing into her arm Sarah felt like she was at her wit's end and her resolve was fading fast as Mandie recited the spell. "Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be; come here and be with me."

At this point Sarah had only enough strength to laugh at the line, "Such a stupid line, it's not even the right words." Mandie leaned in closer towards her teacher, "What are the right words?" The class was in a hush as they waited for Sarah to say the line that would bring him back into her life. Shaking her head Sarah said, "I can't…you it's just…been a long day." Placing a firm hand on Sarah Alice knelt down beside her, "If it's just a story you have nothing to fear. Now hypothetically speaking what is the 'right words' if you wanted to give the Goblin King permission to evade your life?" _These kids are never going to give me a break are they?_ "The 'right words' consist of 'I wish'. The rite would be I wish to give permission for the Goblin King to evade my life."

Suddenly an enormous thunderstorm came out of nowhere and a loud crash of lighting booming near the classroom window. Everyone immediately turned to the window expecting a flash of glitter and smoke. "He-he didn't come, "Sarah stammered as she pulled herself off the floor. "Honestly precious, do you think I'd ever disappoint you?" sang a velvety voice near her left ear. Sarah's eyes went wide and her face lost all its color when she turned to find Jareth, King of the Goblins; dressed in a dark blue pinstripe suit with his wild locks pulled into a ponytail.

And then Sarah fainted.

"Aw, COME ON! We already took care of one unconscious body today and a pile of pee!" complained Erin as he threw his rag to the ground. "Don't worry about your sweet teacher, I'll take care of her," assured them. "Not without us buddy, Mandie replied with Alice close at her side, "We don't need her to pass out again or start to another carnage. We had enough of a hard time taking care of Smith's body." As Jareth carefully picked up Sarah's limp body he finally asked the question most of the students wanted to know, "What did you do with Smith's body?" "Oh, you'll find out next chapter," replied Alice as she held opened the door for Jareth. "What chapter?" "Never mind," Alice sighed.

Yeah, Alice is about the only person who realizes that her world is a book. I'll definitely have the next chapter before Christmas break…or after it. I am pro fan girl so if you have any suggestions about the story line or want to see something funny just email boom and she'll hot wire it to me. Anyway see you guys later, Momki


	4. Headaches and Heartachesand glitter

Well I know I promised that I would have the next chapter up before Christmas. But some stuff came first it was my grandpa's stroke (he was getting worse) and me getting sick (thank **GOD** I can _BREATHE_ again). Don't dwell on it too much. The thing is that I'm doing it now. And who ever decided to threaten my editor, Boom, with a gun to the head was not very nice. She called me earlier in the (4 in the) morning and left a long voice message on my cell phone voicing me to continue with _**upmost haste. **_So here I am at six pm continuing my story before I get another text message/voice mail/ email. Even though I still can't believe I have fans that _want_ me to continue I thank you and beseech you to be patience with me in the future and not scare my poor editor. (Which I'll probably get **more **calls from her because she'll be like 'I wasn't that freaked out by the messages!') You guys know the usual spill; I don't own Labyrinth or any of its people. But everything else is MINE.

As Always, Momki

* * *

Principal Perkins was a logical man by nature; he was fifty-four years old and had a doctrine degree in teaching. He would take strange, often unexplainable situations and simply label them with clear and concise reason.

However; when Principal Perkins was showing the school board officials his fine establishment and found Mr. Smith sprawled across the courtyard dressed in drag while in the midst of a pile of half-empty beer bottles, Mr. Perkins was for the first time at a loss...at least for a few moments. He had never known Mr. Smith to be a big drinker over his 30-year employment…or known him to have a strange fetish for 80's fashion.

But the disgusted school board officials thought otherwise, as they twisted their thin faces in disappointment as the poor man stumbled back into consciousness. Bewildered by his location Mr. Smith clung to Mr. Perkins's three-piece suit and frantically stammered on about a deranged woman viciously attacking him with the cackles of other women joining in on the fury screaming 'destroy the mocker of Jareth.'

When Mr. Smith slumped to his feat the stench of the booze became overpowering to Principal Perkins as he stumbled back under Smith's weight and his wig began to reveal a dark frantic muddiness in his eyes. This only intensified the officials distaste for the man even more as Principal Perkins desperately tried to get a more reasonable explanation that would both keep his reputation and some of John's as well. "Ah, I see you've finally fallen ill to Brigham's mad nervous breakdown that almost all of our educators have been notorious to catch after they spend countless hours teaching our bright and_ trying_ students."

Most of the school board officials raised a curious brow at Perkins as he playfully patted the tremblingly man on his teased wig but said nothing to argue with his statement. They were wasting valuable time waiting for the principal to call security to dispose of the manic and survey the institution to renew its financial funding. Which at this point, was hanging on a wire with the appearance of this degenerate so-called 'teacher' drunk out his mind.

So Principal Perkins discreetly called Brigham's police officer and had him dragged away to their 'supposed' Brigham's official teacher's wellness retreat and continued the tour. And at that moment every female creature on Brigham's property suddenly felt safer and never feared Mr. Smith's advances again.

The tour across the grounds went swimmingly for a while.

At least until they came across the young boy strapped to the flag pole with a blue bungee cord tied to his bugs bunny boxers with the words, 'stool pigeon' sprayed onto his back.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the campus a young woman was suffering a similar pain as smith. Sarah's head was throbbing in pain as her tired body lay upon the still infirmary bed. She was plagued by the scattered scenes of her morning; her fury, her mauling, her break down, and her surprise visit. Sarah's brow furrowed at the thought of her fainting at the mere sight at Jareth and did a loud mental groan. _I bet Jareth will never let me leave that one down. _She could almost imagine how the scenario would play out and end up with him all smug with an evil, seductive grin on his face as he would pull her closer into a deep embrace. _Ah…Jareth's arms, what a nice place to be right about now._

Drifting into a deeper slumber Sarah dared to dream of sleeping in such a place until a loud slam came resounding from the nurse's office. Snapping into a sitting position Sarah began to feverously search the room for any signs of the man, but only found two of her students sitting by her bedside. _Damn, it was too much to think he really did appear _Sarah thought as she rubbed her aching head from the recent trauma and gave a weak smile to the girls watching silently from her bed.

"Do you think we should tell her yet?" Mandy whispered to Alice who was currently enthralled with her book. "No, I don't think that will be necessary," Alice replied as she flipped to another page, "I do think the Goblin King can make his presence known _without_ us."

Pulling her legs from the scratchy sheets Sarah turned her attention to Mandy, "So what _did_ you little monsters do that I _shouldn't_ press criminal charges against?" Mandy gave her teacher a guilty grin and quickly nudged Alice to give her an explanation. Sighing Alice closed her story and replied, "Do you remember that time we tried to convince you that the classroom was haunted from 11:15 to 12:00 so that we could have recess?" Sadly Sarah could recall; that was the time they used the power of movie magic to create a phantom figure looming above their heads with generators.

Sarah groaned as she remembered how elaborate the conspiracy was and how it took two weeks to debunk. The entire ordeal was painful as it was extensive as many parents and administers lashed out at her inability to control her students. Because what parent really wants to face the fact that their kid is an insufferable brat with a ridiculously high IQ. "So you didn't really find conjure him did you?" Patting Sarah's hand Mandy gave her teacher a sympathetic smile, "Believe me; we're just as disappointed as you are."

Glumly pushing from the bed Sarah began to pick herself up so she could go back to her classroom and continue living this slightly mundane life as a teacher to mischievous little urchins. Then after pinning her long dark hair into a loose bun Sarah started to head toward the door with the two girls trailing in her wake, completely unaware for what or should we say _who_ was occupying her desk. Before Mandy or Alice could give her any warning Sarah opened her classroom door to find a tall blonde man in a dark blue suit instructing the students about advanced college math.

Her mouth dropped as he approached her with that smug grin plastered on his face and mismatched eyes sparkled with amusement. He stopped a few feet before Sarah before extending his hand, "Hello, I'm Jareth G. King from the board of education and for the next six months I'll be studying your teaching methods." Leaning a little closer towards her person Jareth added with deep undertones, "And more importantly _you_ precious."

* * *

Yeah, it took longer than expected didn't it? But if I'm lucky and not completely bogged with homework and work I'll have another chapter up before February. So please, don't scare my editor, really. And as always I'm open for suggestions within reason. Pro-fangirl all the way!

-Momki


	5. annoyance, thy name is Jareth

Whoa… been a while hasn't it. Yup, college certainly lives up to its reputation and it is _**killing**_ **me. **Just in case you were wondering. So I've decided to press on with the story before boom (my editor) starts to send me all your messages and alerts (seriously why the alerts?) before my laptop crashes (which it shouldn't because it's top of the line). Do you guys really hate my classroom full of deviants? Or do you think they need to mind their own beeswax (yes, I used beeswax)? So here it goes! You know the drill, if you already know em' I don't own them. Everyone else is mine so no lawsuits shall pass. This is for fun and because boom is giving me these chilling glares. Let the story continue and thanks to everyone who reads this!

~Momki

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity, Sarah pondered her options on how to handle this situation. She could scream and cause a scene but that would only prove that she was still a child. She could pretend that he wasn't really there. _Like my hormones would allow it,_ Sarah thought as she causally eyed the Goblin King as his sculpted body graced the wooden frame of her desk. Finally Sarah Williams took a deep breath and calmly walked up to Jareth wearing her most sinister you-will-regret-this smile that could send chills in the mightiest of the beasts. "So _**you're**_ my co-teacher for the rest of the **term**," Sarah asked sweetly as she leaned towards Jareth from the other side off her teacher's desk. Her sentence hung in the air like a thousand sharp two ton icicles looming dangerously above Jareth's head. The sheer fury emitted by her person was enough to scare away any sane man.

But Jareth wasn't a sane man to begin with. He was _**the man. **_And no one, not even the delectable woman standing in front of him could truly scare him off.

_What this? Is she __**trying**__ to challenge me? You may have won the last battle, but __this time__ it's a war for your heart. I __**will not**__ lose again._

So with his usual air Jareth leaned in closer to meet her challenge giving them only less than a foot between them. The entire class was in a hush, which was really a rarity in itself, as they watched the opposing forces staring each other down. It was like watching an old western showdown between the beautiful sheriff of the town and the dead sexy bandit that just rolled in and the class loved every minute of it…except most of the guys.

"Yes, I am yours to use at your disposal precious," Jareth huskily whispered. Sarah's cheeks did start to flush (just like 99.9% of the female students and Erin) but the coloration soon diminished as Sarah reached into her desk drawer. _This cannot be good, _Jareth thought as she shuffled to gather whatever was in the desk drawer. He drawled on all the 'ingenious' devices that her kind had invented in order to defend themselves and he surely hoped that Sarah wouldn't be the first to give him the experience with any of those monstrous contraptions. "Great! Here are last week's essays on their views of Global warming that need to be graded before tomorrow," Sarah stated as she started to pull out more paper work from the other drawers and slap them on the desk, "And here is another stack of their book reports on influential minds on peace in the middle east, Oh, looks like you get to grade their math homework too."

Just then the lunch bell rang and for the first time Sarah herded the disappointed students out the door in a satisfying slam of the door. Upon securely locking the door Sarah walked around the classroom collecting the papers left on the children's desks' while Jareth still leaned on the teacher's desk where the mountain of paper work sat. Raising a delicate thin eyebrow Jareth eyed the pile of papers and this woman, she certainly matured over the years but he didn't count on her being this civil with him.

Truthfully, Jareth was actually hoping that Sarah would have made a scene, declaring that he wasn't real, that he had no right to be here or at least reacting to his come-ons. This new Sarah standing before him was definitely a woman, cocking his head Jareth was easily able to marvel at how much of a woman she had become as Sarah finished gathering papers.

Unfortunately, Jareth didn't get to stare for long because Sarah shoved the papers in his arms accompanied by her _the-pain-has-just-begun_ smile and disappeared into her office locked the door and left Jareth and the class work behind her. Jareth was not one to be ignored so easily, "But I thought we could catch with each other and-" "talk to me after you finish grading those papers Jareth! And no poofing yourself through the door either," shouted Sarah from the opposite side of the door.

At this exact same moment, the monsters form Sarah's class glumly sat around the lunchroom as they discussed the next course of action. "How the hell was she able to ignore that? The moment was prefect man! Prefect!" wailed Erin as Lacey and Macy comforted him they best that they could. Swallowing her mouthful of cheesy mashed potatoes, Mandie countered, "In her defense, she was in a classroom full of impressionable children." "Get real, we're thirteen year old geniuses that knew how to calculate numbers before we were three and attend an exclusive private school," Derek responded, " I don't think there's anything that we can't wrap our minds around and not act like mature adults about it." "I think that they just need some space in order to further their bond with one another," Alice offered, "Certainly it must be difficult to rekindle feelings in front of people like us."

There was a moment of silence before all the kids rejoiced in thunderous waves of laughter that made some of the passing students jump from fright. "Man, that was a good one Alice," giggled Macy, "Like you don't want to know what that walking sex symbol and our stressed out teacher are doing." "Speaking of which, who has the main monitor for our classroom cameras?" asked Brad while he handed his cupcake over to Angela.

Being the nosy brats that they were Miss. William's classroom was rigged with thirteen different cameras and microphones hidden in various parts of the room to catch anything and everything that happened to their teacher. The original intent of the cameras was to provide evidence that Mr. Smith was a stalker or was sexual harassing Miss. Williams or to make sure she wasn't about to lay a pop quiz on them, but the path to hell is always paved with good intentions. So for today, it was their let's invade Miss. William's privacy monitor, unfortunately, they needed the monitor with the speakers attached and the control.

They group of deviants exchanged some questioning looks off the previous owner of the monitor, since they took shifts of watching Miss. Williams at least they could take comfort in knowing that they wouldn't have to search far."Good question, I thought Brian had it last," Lacey stated as she began to re-braid Erin's brown wig. Brain's head did an immediate whip as he noticed that he was suddenly in the conversation as his baby blue eyes got wide with freight.

"Yeah, he _did_ have it last," chimed Tina as she and Alex traded their sandwiches, "I remember helping him because the signal was too faint for him to read when he was at home sick." So the lot of them turned toward a panicked Brian who looked like he was ready to pass out from all the attention. "I-I did have it last but, you I don't have it now," Brain stuttered as he began drawing dirt circles, "I gave it to the next person to watch." "Well, don't keep us in suspense Brain," Derek casually said as he threw away his trash, "Who has it?" Brian looked away as he averted his away from his classmates, "Allen has the monitor now. He _t-told_ me that it was his turn so I g-gave it to him."

A series of loud groans filled the air as they came to a realization that he was currently 'indisposed' thanks to Kristen and she probably already left him in some ditch to rot. "_Great_, now we'll never know what's going on unless we decide to hack into the school's system again," moaned Mandie. "I can't afford to hack into the system again," wailed Erin, "my parents told me if I did that again they'd send me into the marine core. And you know that they can't stand a person like me!" Many of the students began piling up the excuses of why they couldn't do another system break in they failed to notice the figure emerging from the fore ground. Without warning a large purple book bag was thrown in the center of the group causing everyone to silence.

"Come guys, you know that I'm not _that_ dense." Looking up the comrades found Kristen standing bruised and proud above them with the monitor in one arm and a confused Brian in the other. Swatting with the two items still in hand Kristen sighed, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to inflict amnesia on a person now a days?" "No, Alice sternly replied, but if we don't hurry and set up the monitor we'll never see what our teachers are up to." "Good point, here set her up," Kristen said as she handed off the monitor and control to Alice while still holding Brian firmly to her side. "Alright, this thing is ready to go," announced Mandie as she and Alice finished the setting the speakers around the area.

Everyone huddled together as they viewed the color image playing on the screen. There in their classroom they could see the Goblin King sitting at her desk with papers and red pens flying around and stacking themselves on the desks. For a moment it seemed that nothing else was going to happen after the last of the papers settled on one of the desks until the Goblin King suddenly looked straight into one of the cameras. Immediately camera one went down leaving most of the students perplexed. "Okay, let's go to camera two then," stated Macy as she flipped to camera two with the remote. But when they got to that camera, Jareth looked at it and the camera shut down. "What the heck?" Each time they flipped to another camera and Jareth looked at it the camera turned off without any warning. Not even the sound fro that camera was working leaving nothing but static to fill the void. "Dude, he's shutting us down!" yelled Erin as he desperately tired to change the signal to a more stable connection while cameras 3 through 8 went down. "I thought we had an accord on stuff like this," Lacy cried as camera 9 and 10 were shut off. "Come on, work baby," urged Kristen as camera 11 and 12 went down, "please don't let him find camera 13."

The crowd held their breath as the switched to the last camera where the Goblin King stood in the middle off the screen. He turned and slowly walked to the position of the camera and bent down toward it. He gave a toothy smile and mouthed out the words 'not-this-time-kiddies'. Then with a small wave of his hand the camera shut down. There was now an uproar of 'NO' ringing through the air like a tidal wave as the last camera shut down leaving many of the students miffed. "I can't believe he did that to us, _us_ of all people," yelled Erin, "we were the ones that summoned him!" Everyone seemed to be in a mood of rage except for Kristen who sat calmly in the group still holding Brian, "Then I guess we have to do things the old fashioned way then."

Most of the group stopped ranting as they waited for Kristen to elaborate on her idea. "Since we can't use our technology to snoop then I guess we need to do some physical snooping." "Tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking," pleaded Mandie as a slick grin grew on her friend's face. "Yes, it is time we become ninjas and invade their space!" exclaimed Kristen as she hugged tighter onto Brian, "Now who's with me?"

* * *

Yeah, its been a while hasn't it? Don't worry its almost summer so I'll write more. And please be kind to my editor. Momki out!


	6. As the air duct falls down

As you can plainly see, I've added a new chapter to this story. Go me. Anyway, I finally finished another college semester and the next one starts in June so I am going to attempt to write two more chapters before my next classes. Plus the fact that I just recently lost my grandfather and had to help with all the legal disputes in the family for the last couple of weeks I will do my best to write these chapters with more gusto. Besides, my editor is going insane because she too has to deal with finals and college applications this summer. So wish her luck. Lots of it; in bulk. In fact, give her a double chocolate chip cookie.

Always, Momki

Warning: This was written by be and logic will be damned here…constantly.

Disclaimer: I own Labyrinth like I own the entire Mc Donald's company. Seriously, I don't so no complaining. Got it? Good.

Now on with the show!

As Sarah plopped herself onto the cushioned chair she cradled her weary head in her shaking hands; desperately trying to recollect her scattered thoughts. The only thing that was standing between her and Jareth was three inches of wood and a bronze lock. And it wasn't even a good lock; it was the kind that you could find in any hardware store and the easiest one to break into. This cheap barrier was so thin that Sarah could feel Jareth's presence oozing from the other side and intoxicating her (lack of) better judgment. It reminded Sarah of when she was a spunky, innocent, thick-skulled teenager running through his Labyrinth.

She had no idea where to go and the only reason she made it this far is because she one, had great friendship skills. As much as she hated to admit it, if it wasn't for her friends she'd still be walking down that long path or worse; stuck in a dark oubliette. The second reason Sarah made through that evil maze is because Jareth liked her. In fact Sarah was sure that this was the only reason that Jareth was obeying her commands now instead of pestering her at the moment. The rustle of papers and pen marks were the only things she could hear as she absently turned her head to the door.

Honestly Sarah had expect Jareth to defy her wishes and stalk in anyway, but this only proved her point that Jareth still liked her and that he would bend over backwards to please her.

When Jareth decided to invade her personal space for the second time in the dark shadows of the oubliette Sarah had to force herself not to soon; instead she put on a brave face and said probably the childish and stupidest line she could think of in the heat of the moment.

'_It's a piece of cake_.'

That little moment that she attempted to sound unshaken by both his presence and intoxicating scent Sarah's line had gifted her to a joyful jog from the deadly cleaners. Sarah could admit that that wasn't her brightest idea to do to a Goblin King holding a massive amount of power and hordes of Goblins, but she was a teenager. What did more could one expect from an angst teenaged girl with a step mom and new baby brother? But now here she was, Sarah L. Williams, twenty-one years old and the best defense against Jareth was a wooden door with some cheap-ass lock and a verbal threat.

"You'd think that with all the stupid fineries around here that they could afford better locks," Sarah grumbled as she began to raid her mini fridge for a cold soda. The school was littered with marble columns, manicured landscapes, gourmet chefs, redwood bookshelves, and a porcelain pool. Out of all the funding the school had received none of it went to something important like proper locks for the doors. Sarah silently fumed as she began to dawn on all her little mishaps of the day and concluded that someone downstairs had it in for her. Like some sick force of unholy nature was thrusting her and Jareth together in some crazed fantasy for their entertainment. Or maybe she was going insane, nothing was impossible at this school.

Just as Sarah was about to drown her sorrows in a can of fizzy soda her office door cracked open to reveal Jareth triumphantly standing in front of the stacks of papers. "I'm done grading your pillars of papers _precious_," Jareth called softly as he began to saunter closer to the door frame, "Now may I come in?" Sarah nearly shot soda from her nose at the tenderness used in Jareth's pet name, and thought that this day could not get any worse.

However, Sarah was wrong, if only she knew how wrong she was as a group of dark figures loomed ever closer to the building. Armed in the black grab from the school's last Asian heritage performance the students quickly side-stepped their way towards the classroom. They _would_ have had some technical equipment like a chainsaw or a sledge hammer but for some strange reason the locks were changed on the woodshop lab. It's not like they purposely meant to bring down an entire school wall in the library; they just wanted to get to the lost necklace on the inner wall. . It Figures.

Pulling her mask from her face Kristen looked around and motioned her comrades closer, "無事みんな、ミッションの準備ができているか?"Most of the classmates looked gave a confirming nod while Erin seemed to be confused. Giving a small grin Alice handed the school's blue prints to Kristen as she put the paper on the ground for everyone to see, "いいえ、私はありません。 今ランチ期間以上にされる前にしましょう軌道に乗る。"Once more the group gave another expecting looks. "For the love of God," shouted Erin, "Can you please stop talking in Japanese? None of us can understand you!" For a brief moment the crowd turned to look at Erin flustered with all his fake golden curls stranded by his high cheekbones. "You don't know Japanese?" Alice asked as she pulled out a blue highlighter from her Domo book bag. "No, I don't know any freaking' Japanese! Why the hell would I?" There was a small silence that was quickly broken by Derek saying, "So you had _that _kind of parent then." "Enough chit chatter," command Kristen as she pointed to the recently highlighted circles on the map, "We need to make an entry through this air duct. It can only hold so much weight so we'll only take about five people. The rest of you need to be ready with the equipment, the sound system, first aid kit, the fire department, and have a good lawyer on speed dial."

Lacey's hand shot from the group huddle, "Why the heck do we need a good lawyer on speed dial?" Mandie's brow arched up as she replied, "You remember the last time we invaded Miss. William's space?" Several other students paused for a moment of recollection of their last plight. The howler monkeys, the dishwasher, Miss. William's backyard, her current suitor, and the huge pile of sticky buns bought them a two week's worth of detention and a restraining order that last three days before it got over-ruled by the state. Who knew that conducting a science experiment could get them in so much trouble? But they did make it to nationals and **won. **If there was anything these children needed it was an adult that could legally back them up.

So with their suction cup hands, knees, and feet strapped to their bodies five brave students, Erin, Mandie, Kristen, Brian, and Lacey began the ascent into the silver air duct. They quietly began to creep higher into the ducts to reach the lowest platform while the remaining team stood by to distract any potential threats, forewarn them about the time, and keep the equipment running.

Meanwhile our local heroine was making valiant efforts to maintain some composure from the impending doom that could and would befall her from her childhood antagonist, Jareth, King of the Goblins. And how truly valiant the efforts were! As Jareth decided to help himself to one of her frozen beverages in the mini fridge Sarah was doing all she could not to sound like an idiot. This was difficult since the first twenty-four hours that she and Jareth had been reunited had expertly shown just how much of a dunce she had become. _Like there's any way in hell he'll forget that,_ Sarah internally groaned as she prepared for the worst.

"So, you started to date again," Jareth said as he placed his drink on Sarah's desk. When Jareth said that it sounded more like a statement than a question and like most uncomfortable statements it hung in the air like a clump of airborne cat hair. Sarah felt her face flush as Jareth turned to look at her directly, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business." _Well, in a sense, it is your business, Sarah mentally raged; you ruined me for other men! Wait- Did Jareth ever…? _Jareth seemed to read her inner thoughts to quickly reply, "No, I have not seen another woman after you."

Part of Sarah was relieved at the answer, another wondered why the hell that she make her happy, while the third slice started to wonder why he hadn't. He was the Goblin king, powerful, sexy, and mysterious. Sarah figured he would have gone onto other women after her. _Yeah right, like we were ever 'together'. _The ballroom may have been only a couple of minutes but it was the most time they spent together on her journey.

They were silent for a moment before Jareth tried to start a conversation again. "I never pictured you turning into a teacher Sarah." Sarah almost felt that he was baiting her but she wasn't going to give into that. She had acted like a fool too much in the past few hours and she certainly wouldn't let it continue now. "Well Goblin King, I needed a steady job so that why I could keep those dreams alive."

Jareth's delicate eyebrow arched slightly over his blue eye, "But a teacher of all things? And how did you mange to land a job here of all places?" "Look, I studied what I could to get a job that was stable and was recommended for this gig. By who, I don't know. All I know that whoever did it had a good standing with the school board here." Resting his chin on his hand Jareth gifted her with a grin, "It seems that you have lucked out again precious. I'm very happy for you." Sarah gave him such a perplexed look that Jareth gave a soft chuckle as elaborated, "What, I can't be happy for you just because we were opponents in my labyrinth?" "But I thought you would be…you know…mad or…" "Vengeful?" Jareth added in as he took a quick swig from his can, "Precious, why on earth would I stay mad at you? You did what you had to do and I certainly didn't present another choice." Sarah could have sworn she heard him say 'at least not obvious enough for your innocent mind to comprehend at the moment'. "In a weird sense I was happy that you beat me, it showed that you were true to your word. But I can't say that I'm entirely 'thrilled' with the ending results." Sarah stared at Jareth for a moment; there were no illusions, no threats, or anything at stake. Just a man,_ a dead sexy king thank you,_ beside her talking about their past like they were old friends.

To Sarah this had to be the most surreal thing she could have imagined and the most wonderful thing in the world. She could imagine them talking like this forever. Just like when Sarah used to daydream on how they would live together, how they would handle the goblins, and take care of the labyrinth. And tried to ignore the sensual dreams that would come later of the passion they would share. Sarah became so enthralled with her thoughts she scarcely noticed that the space between her and Jareth was almost completely closed. That and she was blushing, mouth opened, and had this otherworld daze glossed over her green eyes.

Without instruction, the two heads began to lean closer, neither of them could deny the obvious attraction they held for one another. Sure, unconsciously Sarah knew that they were moving too fast but this was Jareth. And it seemed that Jareth understood this too, but he didn't pull away. How long had she dreamed about him since she bested him? How long had it been since he could physical see her after her careless rejection? How long had it been before she found someone that truly understood her and her dreams? How long did Jareth to continue to wait for what he knew to be his?

They both knew what they wanted and for once, they were going to get it. Their lips were inches apart and it seemed like an eternity before they would make contact.

Both were so close to making any and every Sarah/Jareth fan-girl scream in proud rejoice of their union until the air duct above them crashed onto the marble floor. And out of the aluminum case came five of their students wearing the most pained faces they could make on the realization that they were screwed. Quickly dusting the dirt off her jeans Kristen quickly made an attempt to sound innocent, "And that my friends, concludes our weekly meeting of Brigham's spelunking club. I'm glad that we were all able to fit in that air duct long enough to get the basics down. So, meetings' is adjourned!" The group tried to make a run for the door as the lunch bell rang but they knew it was futile. "And where do you think you're going?" demanded Sarah as she stood up from her chair. They stopped dead in their tracks as an aura of doom surrounded them.

"Damn, we are so screwed," muttered Erin.

So, love it? Hate it? Really, I have been way too busy this month but I will try to get another one up soon. TRY being the key word. Feel free to shot any ideas at me.

Always, Momki


	7. Dance panic Dance

Okay then, I promised I would post another chapter before my classes started up again. I must say that these kids are way too mischievous for their own good. And apparently there is a location called Brigham. Where I'll decide where the school should be located is only a minor detail to me. But one thing's for sure, it's in America. Either way it's a boring episode that explains shit so be prepared for a better one next time around.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I don't own Labyrinth. I wish I did though._ *sigh*_

**Warning:** So sit back and make sure that you're not doing anything that can cause you any bodily harm, like drinking fluids, eating food, or operating heavy machinery. The author and editor of _'Prepare to get schooled'_ are not responsible for any bodily injuries (real or imagined) while reading this fan fiction. Thank you.

To tell you the truth, Brian, Erin, Mandie, Lacey, and Kristen imagined that Miss. Williams would have been more hysterical. You know, screaming about how ridiculous this was and how she shouldn't have to deal with these kind of situations, then sit in her office for a while sobbing about failing to chase her dreams. Then with the possibility of furniture throwing around her compact office followed by a string of curses.

Which would give the class a good hour and a half to enjoy themselves before their teacher emerged from her office puffy-eyed, giving her students a good dose of guilt to drown them for the rest of the period.

But Sarah didn't do any of that; instead she walked towards the blocked door and stood before it with the most unreadable expression on her face. And to tell you the truth, it was down-right terrifying. Almost to the point where Brian was about to have another one of his famous fainting spells; which thankfully was avoided by Erin and Lacey's vice grip.

Sarah surveyed the faces of the five kids before her and then flashed them an evil smile, "If you think that you are going to get off easy, think again. I have vast number of strenuous punishments in mind."

"But we were doing this for _your _sake Miss. Williams," implored Kristen as she made a couple inches closer to the enraged teacher. Sarah just tilted her head in a menacing manner and offered no smile or frown as she continued to glare at the kids. "For legal purposes, you know, because he could have done something improper to you that we could get him fired. Or at least make him pay for it in our contract."

Before there soon to be murderous teacher three large business men armed with leather briefcases stomping into the small room, nearly sending Sarah flying into Jareth's arms. The three men consisted of a short fat man with his spectacled glasses, a tall man that was balding, and a younger man that looked more like a coffee boy than a lawyer. They took up most of the room in that tiny space and started to pull out some paperwork from their leather suitcases that slammed themselves on the cheap desk.

After dragging out these piles of paperwork that made a very nice mountain god dead trees, the fat man that must have been the senior of the group spoke, "We of Binder and Rackham find that you have broken our clients' contract Mr. Jareth of the Goblins. So we are here to collect."

The two adults in the room looked blankly at the men with this air of disbelief; because there is no way in hell you could possibly catch the goblin king breaking a contract.

The men didn't seem fazed by this lack of communication so they continued on, " You have broken clause _E_ of our clients' contract in sub-section 6.8 in paragraph _A_ stating that you cannot discharge any on their recording devices for any reason in order to ensure Miss. Sarah M. Williams' general safety. Failure to adhere to this clause enables our clients' full access to your kingdom for a week within the legal grounds discussed in section_ L_ of the contract mandate. Therefore we are here to make sure that you honor your contract that you signed with our clients and that we can keep the peace."

Jareth set Sarah unwillingly aside as he approached the insolent mortals that would accuse him of breaking a transaction, "I never break my promises and I have yet to see how I could have down so. Please do enlighten me of how I could break some silly child's contract."

"Children." corrected the young coffee lackey as he started to pour more creamers into the bald man's cup.

The be speckled man didn't seem the least bit intimidated by this, after all he was the best lawyer that money could afford as he smiled and said, "Certainly, after you, " as he gestured towards the classroom.

When Sarah and Jareth entered the classroom all the students were sitting there at their desks each plied with the same paperwork, a highlighter, and the class projector running on Alice's laptop. Kristen, Mandie, Lacey, Erin, and Brain rushed to their sets as the three blood-sucking lawyers stood at the front of the room while Jareth stood rigidly at Sarah's side.

Alice pulled up a YouTube video on the teacher's board and waited for the men to continue. "Did you sign this contract with our clients?" asked the balding man as he walked back and forth holding the contract in his hands. "I did." "Then tell me why you thought you had the right to ignore this clause and break a part of our clients' contract when they had done everything to meet your needs on your side of the deal?" Jareth stepped away from a zombie-like Sarah as he stalked towards the taller man, "I have held out my part of the contract but I do know that there is no clause that takes away my privacy when interacting with Miss. Williams' person."

The bald man then handed the color highlighted contract at Jareth's chest, something that only a fool would do to fae, "That may be true however, they have the right to record your encounters with Miss. Williams on school property when it concerns her wellbeing or her safety. And right now in her state of mind she is vulnerable to your presence which means this can create a sexual harassment lawsuit because of your current posting here."

"Your employment (as unusual as it may be) here makes you a liability considering your past history with Miss. Williams; therefore, her students made this contract in order to protect their asset, a.k.a. Miss. Williams from harm and provide a suitable punishment for breaking said contract that you signed and posted that transaction on YouTube."

Sarah looked up to the board behind her with Jareth to see that indeed that the entire contract signing had been posted on YouTube and had over nine hundred hits for the eighty minute video. "Why on earth does that have so many hits?" mumbled Sarah as she watched the video play with close-ups on the contract followed by concise summaries of the complicated phrases and legal terms explained by a bouncing blue bear.

"We have a solid fan-base you see, which we instructed that we need a certain amount of hits before we launch our next video stunt," Alice explained as a matter of factly as she scrolled down the page where the summary also had the contract typed in.

For once in his very long life Jareth was beaten with a loophole; he could quit this job and then haunt Sarah off school grounds or he indulge these little monsters in their contract and still see Sarah almost every waking hour of the day. He wanted to spend more time building his relationship with Sarah and this job made it easier to convince her to come back to the underground with him instead of grading papers. Without this job, he would see off work and tired beyond the point of wooing; she'd probably be more irritable off work than she was during work. Not to mention he would be banned from the general area by law of the contract which meant he had to stay out of a thirty mile radius from her home, school, the local planet fitness, library, and local grocery store. Which pretty much got him kicked out of the state of New York City in general which kind of left him in Connecticut.

And no one wants to be stuck _there._

So with a plan in mind Jareth decided to concede but only until he found a way out of the contract. This only took a couple seconds to conduct; now all he needed was someone to say the right words…

Pinching the bridge of his nose Jareth looked up at the fat man and asked in a tone laced with venom, "So what must I do in order to not break the contract?" It wasn't something he really didn't know the answer to since the brats already stated their request. However, it surprised him to see that the decided to make a vote of it.

"I say that we use this breach in the contract to visit the Goblin Kingdom," announced Kristen taking her usual stance in front of the class, "We can explore the land, frighten the locals, and do some major adventuring." Most of the class nodded in agreement, more so because they really couldn't see a reason _not _to go to a magical realm when they had the chance.

Tracey and Lacey seemed excited that they may see some pretty elfin jewels; Erin thought he might meet some hot fae men in tights to bang, and others contemplated how they would spend their time in a foreign land. Ever since the incident last year with the trip to Disneyworld in Florida the school board had outlawed any field trips to anywhere out of the state of New York. Not that was really their fault; if Kristen didn't get paired up with Allen on thunder mountain things would have been fine. But things went downhill from there as they tried to kill each other almost killing Brain on the spinning rockets in tomorrow land. To this day Brain won't go near anything that even resembles a rocket and won't go on anything the spins.

But of course not everyone likes to be submissive and agree with the general public as Allen somehow had managed to escape his bonds from the theatre department and snuck back into class. Seriously, this kid was like a cockroach that Kristen couldn't get rid of no matter how many times she tried to exterminate him and believe me, she really tired.

"Hey why don't we use this for something useful like world domination, not everyone here is a freakin' child like you!" Her green eyes immediately attached themselves to blue eyes as tempers reached a boiling point, "At least it's better than being an asshole like you! And there's no way I'm letting you use something like this to take over the world!" "Why not you already take over the freakin' class with your shit!" Kristen ran up to his face," That's only because no one else wants to take charge you jerk! If there was someone else willing to lead I'd step down!" "Well, I want to take charge!" "Like hell you will! You'd get us caught!" "Hypocrite!"

"Bitch!"

"I **hate** you!"

"I hate _you_ more!"

"Go to hell!"

"I'm already there because you still exist!"

Sarah covered her abused ears as she began to lose what was left of her sanity as Jareth ran soothing circles on her shoulder blades, "God I wish they would just disappear." Jareth leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "You know the right words Sarah, and you can make it happen."

And Sarah really wanted to make that happen because out of the entire class those two were the main problems, the class itself was fine if one of the two were absent but she had a choice to be free of them both. But she needed to be strong and not give into temptation, she was an adult after all and they had parents to go home to. It's not like she can explain how they disappeared into thin air however; Sarah didn't have to make that choice.

As the two brats simultaneously screamed, "I wish the Goblin King would take you away RIGHT NOW!"

And just like that they were gone.

Jareth started to grin into a most uncomfortable smile.

His plan was starting to work.


	8. jump dummy jump!

Well, I'm quite shocked that I still got reviews for this story but it makes me happy! Thought this is rated teen and these little brats are very mature (mentally not physically or emotionally) they do tend to act like adults in theory. Which means that tend to be potty mouths like adults but in general I really think they watch way too much public access television and NC-17 movies. So anyway, as promised the plot shall begin with some fun times and some JarethxSarah development. Also, shout out to my home girl Boom for her graduation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, David Bowie, or anyone else that's in the movie. If anything I'm borrowing them.

Another note: Boom has just graduated and is starting her life as a college girl like me! I'm so proud of her!

….

When the glitter dust storm cleared the room there was nothing left, just awed silence as the class, the lawyers, Sarah, and Jareth took in the sight of the missing monsters. They stared onto the space with this dumbfounded look on their faces until Lacey finally asked the most obvious question. "Where did they go?"

A long breath that was being held collectively by the group was unleashed as Erin retorted, "To the goblin city of course, where else would they be sent?" The students began moving around the room, some wiping excess glitter off their desks and experimentally poking the area of the teleportation.

"This isn't good," muttered Sarah as she started to shake her head furiously, "they can't be gone!" Her eyes went wide as she looked accusingly at Jareth who wasn't expecting this lash back; he immediately backed off a few inches before she could smack him.

"Bring them back," Sarah demanded as her tears were starting to form on her already flushed face, "they can't be gone, they have **parents.** _Parents_ Jareth! And I'm the one that's responsible for them! Bring them back, _now_!" The look on her face was an unholy union of panic, despair, and anger which if mixed correctly could lead into his permanent banishment from Sarah's life.

He _wanted _to do as she said but Jareth knew that he couldn't, and refusing her demand would not work in his favor in order finally marry her. Had all things gone as _planned_ several years ago they would have already been married, with eight kids and another on the way.

But now he was here, stuck in two different contracts that would give him no favors with the woman he loves all because of some stupidly smart brats with too much time on their hands.

Jareth was prepared to put that final blow in his coffin which held his dreams of living an entirety with Sarah with their thirteen kids in a castle infested with goblins and chickens. Even if that it would emotionally and physically kill him, he knew that he could not go against his laws or that annoying contract.

The moment that he opened his mouth to speak, the dismissal bell decided to interrupt him, causing almost all the students to leave. As they started out the door Sarah literally jumped out of her seat and exclaimed, "Where do you think you're going? One of your classmates was just wished away and you're just going to go home like its nothing?"

On cue the fat lawyer spoke up with the young assistant holding their personal copy of the contract, "In paragraph Q, subsection 3 states that in the event where one or more parties of the clients are wished away they are granted immunity from becoming, transforming, or enslaved by the Goblin King or its kingdom while the contract is in use. Therefore the children or persons wished away will be safe, however, the person signed in the contract is able to remove them at any time they please in accordance to the realm's law that does not in up in death or enslavement." The explanation went on for another ten minutes using contradicting sentences and phrases giving some of the students a means of escape.

Sarah stared at the fat man when he was done with his long winded speech until Alice decided to take pity on her frazzled teacher, "It means that they won't be turned into goblins, they're safe, and that they're stuck there until we come to get them or Jareth decides to come and get them."

Sarah looked like she no longer had the energy to stand as a few of her students remained behind, Mandie walked up to her teacher to place a sympathetic hand on her forearm, "It'll be okay, just take an hour to rest at home and then we'll go to the underground to rescue them."

Jareth took this moment to sweep the weary Sarah off her feet to glare at the child, "She needs more than an hour to recover and she will be taking the rest of the day off from your lot." "Hey, shimmer down man," ordered Alice, "We don't need to get all huffy; it's been a long day." Pointing at Jareth Alice continued, "You need to take Miss. Williams home for some much needed rest. She already had four aspirins today so don't let her take any more medication."

Then pointing at Mandie and Erin she Alice continued, "You two need to come up with a plan in order to navigate the labyrinth and take out the goblins or magical creatures that may be lurching there."

Mandie didn't seem the least bit put off but Erin looked ticked, "Why do we have to do it? Why don't you make someone else do it for once?" Alice gave an angry snort, "Well who do you think is capable of handling this? Lacey can't research worth crap, Brad can't beta, and Tracey had her computer privileges taken away due to her latest 'computer upgrade.' And most of the other kids are too unreliable so tell me who else could do this?"

Brian meekly raised his hand in the fray and quietly said, "I-I can do it. My research is always solid and I-I really want to help." Alice really looked surprised and that was something to gawk at because she rarely showed any emotion other than cool confidence,"Ok then you can do that with Mandie. I'll just go over our tactics in order to tackle the enemy using some strategies of the past combined with new ones."

"Is that all?" asked the fat lawyer as he and his colleges started packing up their expensive suitcases and collecting all that paperwork. Alice regally nodded as they continued to make their way out of the door, "I think we should all leave now." Without any other word Alice went to the door and held it out for Jareth as he carried her out the door. Erin quickly rushed towards Sarah's desk as he started to shift through the drawers, "Here's her purse and the keys to her car, and it's parked in the second lot on the first row."

Jareth took the keys from the transgender boy and started out of the classroom and into the hall, Mandie decided to call out as they headed towards the main door, "Don't worry about Kristen and Allen. They can't do that much damage to an entire kingdom in twenty-four hours."

As Jareth opened the main door and headed towards the light he heard a loud scoff emit from Erin, "Yeah right, you remember what happened at Epcot don't you? They nearly started an international _war._" Mandie swatted him with her binder, "_Shut up_! At least we didn't get **banned **from the park that time!"

Against his better judgment Jareth decided not to check in on the status of his new 'house guests'. He certainly _didn't_ almost run into two parked cars in the parking lot and _didn't_ use his magic to get rid of a cop that was trying to pull him over. Because he really wanted Sarah to relax after this manifesto she called a job and getting arrested for not having a license wasn't going to help matters. Besides the medication she took finally kicked in and she started to doze in the car between reality and her dreams.

Dreams that were not unlike the ones that Sarah had so long ago, to be loved by a man of her dreams, to live a happy life, and live without pain. It was a world where she didn't have to get up at three in the morning to babysit a bunch of monsters that tortured her beyond sanity. Where she wouldn't be propositioned every other day by fellow co-workers, where she could honestly tell her stuck up step-mother that she indeed had a boyfriend and that she wasn't going to end up alone.

And if Jareth had anything to do about it Sarah would get her dream and more, because he loved her and always would.

When the medication finally began to wear off Sarah found herself in her bed under a mountain of blankets and a soft smell of incense wafting through the room. It smelled like sweet lilac and honeydew swirled vanilla bean, it was soothing and to it made her hungry. When was the last time she ate? Was it six this morning when she arrived at the school, it had to be. What time was it now? Looking at her alarm clock she saw it was already ten o' clock and upon closer inspection she was still in her clothes from earlier.

At least I can trust Jareth to get me home in one piece and not take advantage of me, she thought as she struggled to get to her feet but the excess meds made her feet feel like jelly. She tried to stand again but the she fell flat on her face, pushing with her arms Sarah tried to get vertical once more but she was grabbed by the shoulders and set on the bed's edge.

"Precious you shouldn't get up just yet; you've had a hard day." The sight that Sarah saw was enough to make the sixteen year old girl within laughing on the floor. Jareth, King of the Goblins was standing before her in her pink polka dotted apron entitled '_I cook for kisses'_ (an apron that her step-mother _lovingly_ gave to her inverted step-daughter) complete with the matching oven mitts. If the look on his face didn't look so sincere she might have started laughing at him, but right now, he looked… human.

Jareth started to tuck her back into bed when Sarah asked, "Why are you wearing that?" "What, this?" he asked as he gestured towards his outfit, "I was making dinner for you, its grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn." Sarah lifted a heavy eyebrow, "You can cook?" Jareth almost looked hurt, "I'll have you know that I am an expert cook, after all I can't expect the goblins to cook for me." Sarah immediately chagrined, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I just thought you would have a cook or something to do it for you."

Jareth took a seat on the bed by Sarah's legs, "I do but it is necessary for a monarch to learn basic wares in order to survive on my own. It just so happens that chicken dishes are my specialty considering how…plentiful in my kingdom. I do enjoy cooking especially for people that I deem worthy." Sarah hung her head, "But I'm not worthy, I acted like a brat and in return I'm surrounded by them. I'm a twenty something year old woman that lives in a small cluttered house in New York away from my family. I haven't done anything with my dreams; I grade _children's papers_ for Pete's sake. If anything I shouldn't even be allowed this contact. Not even this dream."

Jareth gently grabbed Sarah by the shoulders, "Sarah when I first saw you as a six year old playing in the mud I knew you were worthy, when you accepted my challenge to run the labyrinth I knew you were special, and right now I know without a doubt in my mind that I will always find you as the most important person in my eternal existence."

Sarah relaxed into his arms and pulled Jareth into a hug, "Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me." They sat like that for a few moments until Sarah pulled away, "Wait, you've been watching me since I was six? How old are you?" "Well who is this 'Pete' that you were referring to?" Jareth countered as he tried to found a better evasive maneuver.  
"It's a figure of speech; there is no 'Pete'!"

A faint beeping of the oven down the staircase as Jareth made a run for the door, "Ops, that's the chicken. I need to get that!" Leaving Sarah sitting her bed spread with the door swung open. For now she could live with a couple of unanswered questions because nothing was moving too fast for her.

But unbeknown to Sarah or Jareth is that their relationship was about to put on rush from the underground. Little did they know that their worlds were about to be so screwed in the next twenty-four hours.

…..

Hopeful I can get another done by nest week and we'll see what the two main monsters are up to in the past twenty four hours.


End file.
